


Poe Dameron NSFW Alphabet

by kelseycurtis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Requested by an anon on tumblrCome follow me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/noodlecupcakes





	Poe Dameron NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Poe likes to check in with his partner, making sure they are just as satisfied as he is. He likes to make sure they get some rest if there is time for it. He enjoys holding his partner close and exchanging soft kisses as they both come down from their highs. This may sometimes lead to more heated kisses and perhaps another round. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favourite part of his body is his hands, mainly because all the things he can do with his hands, all the parts of you he can touch. He also likes the length and width of his fingers and most of his partners do too. His favourite part of his partners would vary depending on gender and species but he’s mainly an ass man. He could stare at ass for hours, imagining getting his hands on that ass and if it would fit perfectly in his hands. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Poe’s likes to use protection, the man’s pretty slutty so he needs to make sure he isn’t catching anything. So unfortunately, his cum would go in a condom and straight in the bin. Or if his pull out games pretty strong he likes to cum over his partners chest. His cum would taste slightly salty, slightly sweet, a strange mix but he eats lots of fruit so that it tastes good. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

I don’t think Poe would have any dirty secrets, his sex life would be an open book. He fucks aliens or they fuck him. He doesn’t care who knows what. He has nothing to be ashamed of at all. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Poe is probably one of the most experienced man in the galaxy. He’s done everything you could imagine, he’s someone that will try everything at least once. Whilst his experience might be intimidating to some Poe has a charm that says otherwise. He’s good with his hands, tongue, mouth, cock and ass. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/a3/27/c1a32774bf51763122269a3f829b7bc4.jpg

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

This mainly depends on the type of sex being had and the partner. He can be both. Sometimes it’s hot and passionate, whilst he whispers sweet nothings in your ear and makes you feel worshipped. Other times he finds nothing sexier than someone’s laugh. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He is very well groomed, he actually takes great pride in how his hair looks. Just like the hair on his head the hair down there is dark, thick and curly but neatly trimmed as to not look like a wild mess. He also likes to make sure it smells good or clean at the very least. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

In the moment Poe can make things pretty intense. Eye contact, cheek cupping and soft kisses. Maybe some dirty talk or sweet nothings whispered in your ear. His lips will then be glued to yours as he can’t get enough of your kiss, both of you moaning through all this. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Poe doesn’t masturbate often, mainly because he doesn’t need too. He has enough partners to satisfy his needs and he prefers the touch of someone else’s. However, in the rare times he does touch himself it would probably be after a long stressful day as a way to help him unwind before he goes to bed. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Sensation play, but more specifically ice play. If ice is involved he also likes blindfolds to be used. Just his personal preference. He likes the idea of getting himself or his partner all hot and bothered before suggesting ice play. Or perhaps even wax play if he’s feeling particularly kinky. He likes how the body looks covered in different coloured wax. And then there’s something satisfying about peeling it all off afterwards. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His X-Wing obviously. He loves his ship almost as much as he loves getting laid. Having someone ride him in the pilot’s chair is one of the sexiest things for him. Or perhaps riding someone in the same chair. It’s nice and cosy, meaning there would be lots of skin on skin contact and it would get quite steamy in there. He also loves getting blown in the same chair. Any sexual act in that chair he’ll love it.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Sometimes something as simple as a passionate kiss can get him in the mood. But other times your bound to get him in the mood by tugging his hair or kissing his neck. Or if you’re feeling particularly handsy he really likes having his ass grabbed. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Yes he’s tried mostly everything once but sounding is a no no. Nothing to do with piss or shit. Nothing he would consider sick or immoral. Slapping and spitting is also a no for him. He doesn’t like to degrade or be degraded. Both partners to him are equal. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Poe loves giving oral, he loves to make his partner feel good and show off his skills either with his mouth or tongue. Also, he likes having his hair pulled and giving oral is a good opportunity for that. Like all guys he likes to have his cock sucked sure but he isn’t going to complain if his partner isn’t up for it. When receiving he loves letting his partner know how well they are doing or guiding them through it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual, he likes to hold his partner close and take his time with them. He prefers not to rush things so he can give his partner the full experience. You can’t rush an orgasm. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He prefers not to rush but if needs be and he just cant wait or your both pressed for time Poe will give into quickes. Either in his ship or in much risker places like dark secluded areas in hallways where just about anyone could walk by.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Poes down for trying most things. He fucks aliens so he cant get anymore experimental than that. He wont take any risks however that could hurt him or his partner, so more extreme things like fire play or needle play is a no for him.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Poe lasts a while, wanting to focus on making his partner feel good before himself. He can probably go for two or three rounds providing you both have the time. Of course, he'll need breaks in-between, taking these moments to cuddle and relax.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Poe would likely have the BDSM starter kit, so this would include simple handcuffs, a soft black blindfold, a feather (for that sensation play), some flavoured lube and a small viberator. The viberator would get the most use, of course he would have used it on himself. But he mostly likes to use it on a partner, he sees no problem with mixing it up a little and getting toys involved.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Poe doesn’t like to be teased and will turn into a whining, writhing mess if teased for too long, however he loves to tease his partner. He’ll normally do this with sensation play so outcome the ice cubes, handcuffs and feather. He isn’t completely cruel though, he knows when enough is enough. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

This man is loud. He doesn’t care who hears…unless its General Organa who will shoot him a death glare the next time she sees him. He likes a loud partner too, it lets him know he’s doing a good job. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Poe would fuck himself. He looks in the mirror blowing kisses to himself, winking and biting his lip. He fancies himself a lot. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Poe is just a little above average at almost seven inches. Not too big and defiantly not too small. He has a decent girth and takes good care of how his cock looks. He’s into self-grooming and takes pride in how he looks. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He has a pretty high sex drive, wanting to have sex at least three times a week (and that’s the minimum) and he likes to go for a few rounds. He is good at self-control though, he knows (most of the time) that there’s a time and place. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn’t like to fall asleep too quickly as he quite enjoys aftercare and cuddles. However if he’s gone for a few rounds he will do his best to wait for his partner to fall asleep first before he too joins them.


End file.
